Falling
by tripwasmyhero2161
Summary: Set within a three day period during the Marauder's seventh year. Lily realizes that she loves James, but what if it takes an event to realize it. Complete.


A/N: I do not own anything that is the wonderfulness of Harry Potter. I have one quote from HP:PA at the end of the story, but I referenced the quote.

I referenced Hp-lexicon for many details to make the story more accurate.

Just a couple of self-made fact to make reading easier: Alice's last name as Prince is a reference to link her and Snape. It will appear in all my fics, if I choose to write more. By the way, Alice usually means royalty or nobility.

According to Molly Weasley, all Head Boys are prefects in at least their sixth year. This would mean James was a prefect. Remus couldn't be a prefect because of his condition.

This is my first Fanfiction in about six years. Enjoy!

Falling

Lily had been in her seventh year at Hogwarts for over a month. This year she was Head Girl and proud of it. She couldn't have been more proud of the fact. She wished her parents were still around to see her become Head Girl. They had died in a car accident when she was just fifteen.

She had fallen back into her usual routine of studying and doing rounds. She had to share her head duties with the one and only James Potter. He had been madly in love with her since the end of fifth year and had asked her out every day since then. Even with that slight annoyance, Lily was happy to be at Hogwarts. It was her home. She missed it every day during the holiday with her sister and her husband, Vernon. She even missed the Marauders.

She sat on the couch of the Head's common room that she shared with James. She was in the middle of writing her charms essay when the portrait to the common room opened. James came through followed by Sirius, Remus, and Peter. 'Of course, the Marauders were always together.' She thought as she looked up to see them. As soon as they noticed her, she looked back down to her essay.

"Evans!" Sirius exclaimed, "how is my favorite Head Girl doing this fine evening?"

"It was great until you showed up." She retorted with a smile. Lily had been on good terms with the Marauders since the end of sixth year. She had actually become friends with them. She had classes with them and ate meals with them along with Marlene and Alice. James had been a Prefect the previous year when Frank Longbottom had become Head Boy and he was Head Boy this year. She had spent so much time with him. He wasn't too bad to get along with. She had always had a soft spot for Remus. Sirius, on the other hand, was a pest and Peter didn't talk to Lily much.

"Aww, Lils, you hurt me so." Sirius grabbed his heart and pretended to fall to the floor. James had sat down on the couch next to Lily as he watched Sirius fall to the floor and laughed. The rest laughed as Sirius fell.

"Oh, get up." She demanded. Sirius stood right up and saluted the order Lily had just given him. "Anything for Lils." She just rolled her eyes and returned to her essay.

"Don't you four have better things to do than just stand there?" She didn't even look up at the boys.

"Prongs is actually sitting, and by the looks of it, very close to you." Sirius said, "He seems pretty content." James shot Sirius a look. "Remus, Peter, and I were going to go down to the kitchen. We're famished. We just needed to borrow James' map of Hogwarts, so we don't get lost." Sirius was obviously lying. Lily knew all too well what map he was referring to. She had never actually seen it, but she could put two and two together. James hopped up and went to his dorm to retrieve the map. He handed the pile of papers to Remus.

"Dinner was just an hour ago. And besides, it's after curfew. You are going to get detention." Lily warned the group, but she knew that wasn't going to stop them.

"Growing boys need nourishment." Sirius said. "Besides if we're gone, you can have Prongs all to yourself." Sirius winked and both she and James blushed.

"Sirius Black!" She looked as if she was going to curse him. The three boys rushed out of the common room before they could find out. "Are you sure you don't want to go with them?" She didn't look up from her essay as she said it.

"I have Potions homework to do. Besides, we need to plan out rounds this evening." Lily had forgotten. She was so busy with NEWT homework that she almost forgot she was Head Girl. Lily never expected James to take on the role of Head Boy. He was a trigger happy boy who charmed his way through Hogwarts. But now, he had been more responsible than ever. James had taken on the lead of many projects since becoming a Prefect.

"You? A Marauder doing homework? I never thought I would see the day." Lily asked in shock.

"You think that I get by on my good looks and charm?" He asked as he winked at Lily. She nodded. "So, you think I'm good looking, then?"

"James, I don't have time for this, I have an essay due tomorrow." She smiled at him. They both knew she was avoiding the question.

James smiled in victory. She didn't say anything, but she didn't say no either. "How about you finish your Charms essay and I work on my Potions essay. And then in an hour, we could work on the patrol schedule?" She nodded in agreement and returned to her essay.

James moved over to the desk. He pulled out a quill and a roll of parchment. He didn't pull out a single book. He started to write. Lily kept looking over to him. She noticed him as he wrote. He was a really smart wizard, but cocky at the same time. He did have charm, but he was arrogant. James had matured so much since last year and he was trying at his schoolwork. Lily was impressed. She felt as if she could trust James, but she had that nagging feeling in her gut that if she accepted any feelings for James he would win and then move on. But she couldn't help but stare. 'It's James Potter, the same toe rag who has asked me out every day since Christmas of fifth year. What am I thinking? But he looks so diligent working on his essay. No. It's Potter. No feeling whatsoever. I can't.' She fought with herself. She didn't know what to feel. Over the last year, she had realized that James wasn't the same kid from fifth year who hexed Severus. He was a sweet genuine person.

"All done?" James sat down beside her. She snapped out of her daze. She didn't know where the time went. She hadn't written a since word since he had left her side. She lied and nodded. "I figured you and I only have to patrol together once this month and then we work with others. We can pair others together by house. It would make it simpler than trying to mix houses together." 'Wow James has really thought this out.' She was pleasantly surprised. "Is there anything else you want to add?" He handed her the page with all the Prefects name posted.

"It looks like you have already figured everything out. " She looked up to him. Even sitting, he was still much taller than she was. She couldn't help be gaze into his hazel eyes. She started to notice features of his face that she never noticed before. It was broken very quickly though.

There was a commotion as the portrait entrance. It sounded like Sirius. James moved towards the door to open it. "Prongs, you missed out, the elves made us pie!" James just rolled his eyes at Sirius. "I just wanted to make sure that you two weren't all over each other. I would have to rescue all the James Potter fan club girls from their sadness." Lily knew he was joking, but she also knew there were many girls at Hogwarts that fancied James. He was Head Boy, Quidditch captain, and a very handsome bachelor.

"Lily, can we have the password to the portrait?" Sirius asked. "Prongs , here, won't give it to us."

"I think there might a good reason behind it." Lily rolled her eyes. She started to put her books away. When she stood up, Sirius, followed by Remus and Peter, started to bow. "My lady, we bid you a good night." She left the room with a laugh.

Lily woke up early. She had a wonderful night's sleep. She showered and changed into her uniform. It was just about time for breakfast to start. She grabbed her books and headed down to the Great Hall. She was surprised to see her two best friends, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prince sitting at the middle of the table with James. The two weren't on bad terms with James, but they weren't the best of friends.

She sat down next to James and across from her friends. She caught them in the middle of an argument. "There is no way Puddlemere United is better than the Holyhead Harpies." Marlene raised her voice. Marlene usually wasn't a loud person, but when she is tempted, she can be loud. Her long blonde hair was pulled back. It was her sign that she was getting angry.

"What? How can you say that?" James raised his voice equally as much. "They have no plan at all. They just fly around the pitch for an entire game."

"That is so not true." Marlene shouted. "When they defeated the Harriers in '53, it was huge."

Alice looked to Lily. They both didn't have any interest in Quidditch. Alice's boyfriend, Frank, played Quidditch at Hogwarts, but that was the extent of her interest.

"One game." James said back giving a point to Marlene. He finally noticed Lily sitting next to him. He smiled at her. "Hello. Have you been there long?" He turned to give his attention to Lily. Marlene turned her attention to Alice. They whispered as they looked to James and Lily.

"No. What are you doing here this early?" She asked as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Can't a guy enjoy breakfast with three lovely ladies?" She smiled at all three. Lily, Marlene, and Alice all gave him a look. Lily might have been the most brilliant witch of their year, but Marlene and Alice knew flirting when they saw it. James wasn't being over flirty, but he was trying. They could see that he was trying to get on Lily's good side since last year.

"At 7am?" Lily still couldn't believe it.

"You must be confusing me with my dog of a friend, Sirius. He sleeps in until five minutes before class." James chuckled to himself even though he knew none of the girls knew why. He told her part of the truth. "I woke up early, so I figured I might as well eat before classes start." The other part was to spend more time with Lily, but he didn't push the subject. Alice and Marlene watched the exchange between the two. It was completely friendly and a little flirty. They were impressed that the two could actually get along.

Before long, the rest of the Marauders and the other students started to arrive in the Great Hall. Especially since classes were going to start very soon.

"Lily, can I walk you to Potions, this morning?" James asked as he held out his hand. Lily gave him a look. She was confused. She didn't know what to think. He had never offered before. Was James trying to make a move or was he just being nice? Alice and Marlene were in the same class, but they seemed to already be leaving the Great Hall. She really didn't have any other option.

"Sure." She accepted hoping there was no underlying acceptance to something else.

They left the Great Hall headed for the dungeons. Professor Slughorn was a good Potions teacher, but his thirst for power was great. He formed a club called the Slug Club for students who would do great things, for him in the future.

"Lily, can I ask you something." He asked. She nodded and looked to him. "This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend I was wondering if you—" She cut him off. "James please don't."

"Oh, I was wondering if you could patrol alone tonight. I have some stuff to do before going to Hogsmeade." She didn't need to know that he was an illegal animagi who spent time with a werewolf. "It would help me out a lot."

"Sure, no problem." She agreed. She was relieved that he didn't ask her out, but at the same time she was starting to miss it. He would always compliment her and pay attention to her on top of asking her out. She was wondering what his plans were and why it would affect their patrol. Could he have a date with another girl? Lily's mind couldn't jump to conclusions like that. If she did that could mean that she was jealous and she couldn't have that.

Lily left the Head's common room around 10 o'clock for patrol. She only had to patrol for two hours tonight. She was lucky it was a short night. She walked through most of the building without finding a student out of bed. As she moved towards the dungeons, she found a student out of bed. When he turned around, she saw that it was Severus. "Severus, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

He was in a state of shock to see her there. "Lily. I didn't know you were going to be here. Where's Potter?" Severus spit out 'Potter' as he said it.

"He had other things to do tonight, but that's none of your business, now is it?" Lily said defending James. "Off to bed before I give you detention and take ten points from Slytherin." Lily was once friend with Lily, but it quickly deteriorated when Severus delved more into the dark arts and with his "gang" in Slytherin. There was a war going on and it wasn't going to help anyone if Severus was on the wrong side of things.

"Isn't it strange that Potter disappears during the full moon?" Severus asked before quickly walking away from her. She didn't think anything of it. She knew Remus was a werewolf, but what did that have to do with James? She turned to leave, but Evan Rosier was standing behind her. She asked him to "please move," but he didn't budge.

"What is a little Mudblood like you doing down here so late at night?" He grinned and showed is terrible teeth that looked as if they were starting to rot.

She gripped her wand. 'What is a student doing out of bed after curfew?"

"I just met with some friends and I heard you talking to Snape and wanted to see if it was true that a Mudblood was in the dungeons. I was looking for you." He stepped closer to her. Lily took a step back.

"Ten points from Slytherin." She said. "Now, off to bed." She pointed towards the Slytherin common room.

Rosier started to move. She had her back towards him as he passed her and he casted a spell towards her before she could react. She fell to the floor.

Lily woke up the next morning in the Hospital Wing. She didn't know how she got there. She felt like she was living in a dreamed even though she was in the Hospital Wing. She though she remembered a big black shaggy dog coming from around the corner after she fell and before she blacked out, but this was Hogwarts. There were no dogs at school. At least she seemed okay for the most part. She obiviously had bruises up and down her arms and back, but she felt like she was all mentally there. She looked over to see a sleeping James sitting next to her with his head on the edge of the bed. His hand was on top of hers.

"James." She whispered. She moved a little, but didn't wake. "James," this time a little louder. He lifted his head.

"Lily? Are you okay?" He looked like he had been there all night.

"I-I think so." She tried to lift her head, but it was too much. "How long have you been here?"

"Since I heard you were here." James said. He had a look of dread on his face. If anything would have happened to Lily, he didn't know if he would have been able to handle it. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks. You're sweet, but aren't you missing the Hogsmeade visit?" Lily turned her head to look at the clock. It was already noon.

He shook his head. "That doesn't matter now." James looked into Lily's green eyes. She wasn't angry that he was there or that his hand was still on top of hers, but only understanding.

Madame Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing. "Visiting hours do not start until 1 o'clock, Mr. Potter. How did you even get in here in the first place?"

James was about to answer when Professor Dumbledore entered followed by Professors McGonagall and Slughorn. "I allowed him." It was all Professor Dumbledore had to say and Madame Pomfrey did not argue.

"Miss Evans, if your feel up to it, please tell us what occurred in the Dungeons last night." The Professors gathered around pushing Madame Pomfrey and James back.

"I was patrolling and when I was in the dungeons, I saw Severus Snape out of bed. I shooed him back to bed. When I turned to leave, I saw Evan Rosier. I told him to go back with Severus. I turned to leave and then I was here."Lily left the part about the dog out as she thought it was just a hallucination. James was getting angrier by the second. He was going to hex Snape and Rosier the next time he saw them.

"Do you believe it was Mr. Rosier who hexed you?" Dumbledore asked. She didn't know how to respond. "I believe Miss Evans needs her rest now. Thank you." Dumbledore and the other professors turned to leave. "Madame Pomfrey, I believe Miss Evans is in good hands today." He nodded to James.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better and you might be able to leave today." Lily grabbed the potion. She gulped it down in two swallows.

"Madame Pomfrey, would it be okay if I returned to my dorm? I think I would be much more comfortable there."

"As much as I feel I shouldn't, I will allow you to. Under two conditions: one, return if you still feel sore tomorrow and two, Mr. Potter will escort you." They left the Hospital Wing.

Lily tried to stand up but it was hard for her. James helped support her. He helped her from the Hospital Wing to the Head's dorms where Sirius and Remus were waiting.

"Lily! You're okay!" Sirius was so glad to see her. He hopped up to hug her, but decided at last second not to. Remus looked tired. He didn't move much from the couch.

"Remus, you shouldn't be here. You need to go back to bed after the night you had." Lily might have been sore, but she knew when she didn't need help. James and Sirius looked to her. They didn't know that she knew. "What?"

"You know?" James asked.

"Yes, that Remus is a werewolf. He told me years ago." James was trying to figure out if that was all she knew, but she wasn't showing.

"I'll take Moony back to Gryffindor." Sirius walked out with Remus, but before he was completely out, he shouted, "don't you worry Lily, we'll get those Slytherins."

James helped Lily to her dorm. It was the first time he had been in her dorm. It was green everything. James thought of her eyes. The bright green eyes that seemed to brighten up even his worst days. Lily had pictures of her family and friends on the desk. James saw a picture of her and Snape. He knew they were friends before, but he didn't know she still had a picture of him.

"He was just kidding, you know." He tried to reassure her that nothing was going to happen, but they both knew that was a lie. James was going to make sure of that.

James helped her into bed and tucked her in. "If you need anything, I will be in the common room." He stepped away from the bed and towards the door.

"Can I ask you something? Just to amuse me.' She asked. James moved closer to her bed. "There are no black shaggy dogs at Hogwarts, are there? There's no way right? I figured it was all in my head, but I just wanted to be sure."

James sat down on the side of the bed. "Lily, what are you going on about?"

"Last night, I could have sworn I saw a dog in the dungeons. It seemed so real, but I can't believe that it is."

James knew exactly what she was talking about. Sirius had disappeared for a little while once they had calmed Remus down a bit, but James just thought he was out hunting or something like he had done before.

"Lily, there are no big black shaggy dogs at Hogwarts, despite how wrong they could be for being in the dungeons at that late hour." Lily was confused. James added to his comment something that she knew he didn't mean to say and it showed. He quickly got up and moved towards the door. "I'll be in the common room, just call if you need anything."

"You don't have to do that. You should go to Hogsmeade and enjoy your day." Lily said. She felt bad that James was going to waiting around for her instead of going to Hogsmeade like he had planned.

"I can't enjoy myself knowing that you are here suffering." With that he closed the door and the room darkened.

Lily woke to a pain-free morning. It was a Sunday so there were no classes. It was a nice day in October and it would probably be one of the last ones until Spring.

She entered the common room to find James asleep on the couch. He had to be there all night. Lily walked over to James. There was something peaceful about him. He looked so innocent as he slept. Lily had to resist the urge to touch he mess hair. 'What am I doing?' She didn't know what to think. She never had those thoughts about Potter.

James started to stir as if he knew she was there. He awoke to find Lily sitting on the edge of the couch. "Are you feeling alright?" She nodded. "Thank you for everything."

Lily returned to her dorm to get ready for the day. She came back out fully dressed. "Did you want to go to breakfast?"

He jolted up. He ran his fingers though his hair. They both left the common room for the Great Hall.

Lily stopped half way there. "James, I know it isn't for a while, but I was wonder if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me, just as a thank you for helping me out yesterday. Not as a date or anything." She kissed him on the cheek. It didn't feel like anything romantic. It was very much so a thank you kiss.

"Sure, the next time I go to Hogsmeade, we can go together." He grinned. Lily didn't know about the secret passages that led out of the castle, but she soon would. It might not be a date, but james would take what he could get. Spending time with Lily and thinking about Lily consumed most of his time.

They continued walking to the Great Hall. Lily took a deep breath. She knew the entire school would know what happened by now. She was ready for the stares and whispers.

"Lily!" Alice called out. She ran up to her friend and hugged her tight. "We heard what happened."

"I'm okay now." Lily confirmed just loud enough for everyone in the area to hear.

Lily, James, and Alice sat down with Marlene and the Marauders. Lily saw Snape sitting at the Slytherin table. He glanced up at her, but quickly looked away. She wasn't sure if it was because of what had happened or if it was because she was sitting in between James and Sirius. Lily could feel awkwardness between the two. She didn't know what about, but it was definitely there.

Lily wished that her friends would treat her like normal today, but that was not going to happen. They were so worried and some were more worried about revenge.

All her friends were going to be by her side all day, but that was not what she wanted. All she really wanted was just James by her side. Lily kind of liked the way he was protective of her, but she also hated it.

James nodded to Sirius and Remus after breakfast. They had been talking to Alice and Marlene so that she and James could sneak away. She knew the rumors were going to start to fly as soon as people saw them walking out of the Great Hall together, but she didn't care.

"I have a surprise for you." James whispered in her ear. "We have to go to the dorms to pick up a couple things first." They walked to the dorms. James picked for an expensive looking cloak and the map that Remus had days before. "Ready?' she nodded.

James guided her up a down a few floors to a statue. "Why are we—" He stopped her. James used his wand to open the passage way that led to Honeyduke's candy shop. "What is—" He stopped her again. "No questions."

She didn't ask anything else. He guided her through the tunnel. Before they got to Honeyduke's, James wrapped the Invisibility cloak around them and slid through the secret passage entrance. Lily was extremely close to James at that moment and she didn't want it any other way.

As soon as they were out and the coast was clear, James pulled the cloak off them and they enter the village.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" She nodded and smiled.

James picked a seat in the corner and away from the door. Madame Rosmerta came over and didn't look surprised once bit. "Where are the others?"

"They didn't make it this trip." James smiled. She must have known the Marauders well. "Two Butterbeers, please."

"James, can I ask, how did you know about the passageway?" James pulled out the map. He put it on the table. It was just blank pages.

"This is your map?" James nodded.

"Tap you wand on the top page." He instructed her. She did so. Words formed on the page. Lily thought it was the actual map, but it was actually dialogue.

_Misters Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail would like to tell Miss Evans she is the most beautiful witch of the age._ Lily blushed at the thought of a piece of parchment complimenting her. She knew who the Marauders were and this was their map. She though they casted a spell on it to impress her.

_Mr. Padfoot would also like to ask Miss Evans why she is breaking the rules by using this map? He does like to see Miss Evans breaking the rules._

James tapped the map.

_Mr. Moony would like to point out the fact that Mr. Prongs and Miss Evans are using this map together. Congratulations!_

The words disappeared and the map revealed itself. "We have security measures in place." Madame Rosmerta came back with the butterbeers.

"This is how you do it. I mean going to the kitchens." James nodded. He felt that it was too soon for him to tell her about what else they use the map for.

"Why do you have nicknames?" She asked. It seemed like it was a question she was waiting to ask for a long time. "To get ourselves out of trouble." James held back and she knew it.

"Really? All this for getting out of a sticky situation?" Lily still wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"We were kids when we came up with this." James hoped that would fill her questions, but it did not. "You've only been calling each other those names since fifth year."

"You noticed that, huh?" James knew she was going to keep asking questions. She nodded. "You have always been very observant." Lily looked away and began to blush.

"Moony is because of Remus. What do the others mean?" She asked.

"Look, Lily, I would love to tell you, but Sirius, Remus, and Peter swore we would never tell a soul." James said and Lily dropped the subject.

They finished their butterbeers and left the Three Broomsticks. James and Lily wandered around Hogsmeade for a few hours. Lily kept trying ot bring up the marauders topic, but James kept avoiding it with buying things in shops. James kept looking at Lily's hand. It was just hanging there waiting to be held, but he had to resist the urge. This was not a date.

In front of Honeyduke's, James stopped. He looked to Lily. "Lily, I really enjoyed today. I'm glad we came here today."

Lily just smiled. "No, I should be thanking you. You have been so sweet to me and you looked after me instead of havocking the school. I really do appreciate everything." She kissed him on the cheek, but this time it felt different. This time if felt like something so much more.

They entered Honeyduke's and James through the cloak on the two of them when no one was looking. James tried to move towards the entrance to the passageway, but Lily didn't move. James couldn't say anything because they might not be seen, but they would still be heard. Lily looked into his eyes. Before he knew it, Lily was kissing him. He had waiting years for a moment like this.

James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her close. 'This was a date.' James thought. He resisted the urge to jump up and down with his fist in the air. James continued to kiss her until she realized that someone had entered the back room of Honeyduke's. They quickly entered the passageway. James took Lily's hand and walked with her. She didn't protest one bit.

Once they got back to the castle, James took the cloak off of them. He had to resist every urge to push her against the wall and kiss her. They were the Head Boy and Girl and they had reputations to protect. Besides, James didn't know what Lily wanted or what it meant. He was always too nervous to ask her.

Once they were through the portal to the Head's common room, it was anyone's game. James waited back a moment, but Lily spoke up. "James, about Honeyduke's. I know I kissed you." James knew she was going to take it back. "I did mean it, but I don't know what it means yet. I guess I was just caught up in the moment."

"It's okay Lily." He took a few steps closer, but not too close to make her uncomfortable. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. We can go back to being friends like nothing happened."

"I'd appreciate that." She smiled. Lily hugged James and it didn't help either of them. Lily forced herself to leave to her dorm. She shut the door behind her and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. 'What are you doing? You want him. You want to be his girlfriend. Admit it.' She shook the thought from her head. 'It's still the same James Potter. But he was by my side for the last two days. He looked worried the whole time. He cares for you. It just isn't some crush that formed a couple of years ago.'

She entered the common room; James was nowhere to be seen. It was much to the Lily's relief. She didn't know how to face him now or especially at dinner.

Lily quickly hurried to Gryffindor tower. She knew Marlene and Alice would be there. When she entered the common room, many students were lounging around playing exploding snap or wizarding chess or frantically doing homework. Alice and Marlene saw Lily and they dragged her up to the seventh year dorm that she once inhabited. "What happened today? You were at breakfast and then you were gone. With James." Alice asked. She knew something was fishy. The two girls sat down on Lily's former bed. Lily stood in front of them as if she was at a press conference.

"I kissed him." She blurted out. Marlene and Alice's mouths dropped. "You what?"

"The same James Potter that you hated until last year. Finally becoming friends with him and his mates. Now you like him?" Marlene was in shock.

"It was a kiss, but we are going to act like it never happened." Lily said as she fell onto Alice's bed.

"Don't you dare hurt that boy. " Marlene said with a tone as she approached her friend. Lily looked up. She didn't know what to say. Marlene was now on his side? "Lily, you are my best friend. You are the smartest witch I know, but sometimes you can be so daft. James doesn't just want to date you. He is in love with you. It is completely oblivious to you, isn't it? We see the way he looks at you and the way he only lights up when you are in the room. He hasn't actually been on a date since the end of fifth year. He was waiting for you Lily." Marlene could tell Lily was trying to process this information. "By telling him to take a step back, you are going to hurt him."

Lily was realizing what she had done. Marlene was completely right. She knew this. Before she could say anything Alice asked, "why did you kiss him?"

"I was in the moment. I wasn't thinking. He's been really good to me lately. I love him." She said all this without thinking or looking at her friends. It was as if she was in a trance. Lily had realized what she had said and looked to her friends.

"See what happens when you don't think so much. You finally admitted your feelings for him. Now you need to go find him." Alice said pushing her friend out of the dorm.

Lily didn't know where to go. He wasn't in the common room on in Gryffindor tower. Lily realized that the map might still be in his dorm. She raced back to see if it was there. When she opened the door to his dorm, the room looked a mess. There were candy wrappers and clothes everywhere. Quidditch magazines were in a heap to the side. Lily saw two pictures that were in the only clean part of the room. One of him of the other Marauders laughing and the other was of him and his parents. They looked older than her own parents. She could see the love between the three people.

Lily remembered why she went to the dorm. The map. It lay forgotten on the bed. She picked it up. Words appeared on the page.

_Misters Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail wish to ask why you, Miss Evans, are using this map?_

"It's an emergency." She felt stupid talking to a piece of parchment. Without another word, the map revealed itself. Lily looked through the pages and finally found James. He was at the Quidditch pitch.

Lily raced there. She stopped herself before entering the pitch. She hid herself behind one of the towers to watch James fly around. She saw Sirius and Remus sitting on the bleachers. She really needed to talk to James alone, but that wasn't going to happen, not there.

She return to the common room alone. She decided waiting for James would be the best option.

It was dinner time and he still hadn't return. Her mind kept going between James and that dog was was covering up.

Lily went to dinner to find Alice and Marlene sitting with the Marauders. She sat down next to Alice and as far away from James as possible.

Lily talked to Marlene and Alice during dinner. "I read this interesting article on animagi in Daily Prophet this evening." All the Marauders heads popped up at the word. "I dealt with an inside look into what is takes to be one." Of course Lily had made up the article. She just wanted to see how they would react to test her hypothesis.

"I don't know why anyone would want to? Human form is perfectly okay to me." Alice said. She received looks from James and Sirius.

"But there are other lifestyle choices to choose from." Sirius said. "McGonagall is a cat. That's probably why I can't get away with anything in Transfiguration." He looked sort of proud of himself at that moment.

"No, it's because you are so obvious about everything." James patted his friend on the back.

"Thank you!" Sirius strangely took it as a compliment.

It was the first time Lily and James had made eye contact since that afternoon. It was awkward. James just looked away hurt while Lily craved for just a smile from him.

It seemed that everyone knew what was going on, but no one was going to say anything. James just got up and left. Six pairs of eyes watched him leave the Great hall halfway through dinner. Once he was gone, three pairs of eyes turned to Lily. "What?"

"I have known James for years. We're like family. Actually we are related, but that's not the point. My point is that I have never once seen him like that. He is one of the most cheerful people I know. Whatever happened between the two of you needs to be fixed. And the smartest witch I know needs to fix it." Sirius said. Remus nodded in agreement. Marlene and Alice basically forced her from her seat.

She left the Great Hall looking for James. She had a funny feeling that he was going to be in the common room. She made her way there. He was sitting on the couch facing the fire. He stared right into it like there was a message being given to him.

Lily sat down next to him. He didn't even notice her.

She leaned into kiss him and it took him out of his daze. She pulled away from the kiss. He looked at her and was about to say something, but she had stopped him. "I love you. I have been alone for a while now and I've been so use to it. I was afraid to be with you, to love you. I think some part of me has always loved you, but I think too much. It stops me from doing a lot of things. I don't want to go back. I want to move forward, with you." James didn't say anything. He just looked at her. She didn't know if he was going to stay or leave or tell her no.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her more passionately than anyone else ever had. He only pulled apart to say "I love you, Lily Evans." He continued to kiss her. His arms fell to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She played with his unruly hair.

When they finally released each other from their embrace, Lily put her head on his shoulder and he lean against her. He took her hand in his. "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked already knowing the answer, but he wanted to make it official.

Lily giggled. "Of course, Prongs." James had never heard her use his nickname before.

"So, Sirius is a dog?" She asked. It came out of left field. James wasn't sure if he could talk about it with Lily.

James excused himself and went to his dorm. He picked up a mirror shard and said Sirius' name. "You might want to come to the head's common room. And bring Moony and Wormtail."

Only a few moments later, the three boys appeared in the common room. "So, when's the big day?" Sirius asked. James and Lily were sitting close and holding hands. "Of course, I will be your best man."

"She knows, Padfoot." James said. Sirius didn't know how to respond.

"I just want to know a few things: How? Why? When? How have you not been caught?" Lily bombarded the four boys with questions.

"When did you figure it out is a better question." Sirius asked turning the tables on Lily.

"Well, I thought it was strange that a black dog was in the castle the other night and then the pieces just started falling into place." Lily explained.

"I was spying on Regulus. He been up to no good lately and I was trying to stop him. I saw you lying there and I helped you up to the Hospital Wing." Sirius looked as if he was going to start some long drawn out story about how he was a hero, but Remus cut him off. "They did it for me." Remus looked full of sorrow.

"What do you mean? You made them do it?" Lily was becoming confused.

"Let me start at the beginning." Remus said. "I reluctantly come to Hogwarts. I have been bitten many years before because my father had offended Fenrir Greyback. It was his revenge on my father." Lily could tell he didn't want to talk about it, but it had to be done. "Professor Dumbledore came to see my parents and convinced them that I should be allowed to attend. And honestly, it has been the best years of my life." Sirius patted Remus on the back. Lily could see the strong loyalty between the boys. "Professor Dumbledore had set up the Shrieking Shack with wards so I could transform there every full moon." Remus paused again. _"My transformations in those days were - were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits." (PA18).__ Remus was not doing well. Talking about being of werewolf was affecting him._ "In second year, James and Sirius found out my secret. Like you, they had figured it out. They didn't buy the whole 'sick mother' story."

James interrupted. "We were just going to sit around while our best friend hurt himself. It took us three years, but we did it. We became animagi. And the map was created then too." James gestured to Remus to finish.

"Once they finally were able to successfully transform, they joined me when I turned. James and Sirius are big enough to hold me back and keep up with me. Peter is small enough to freeze the Willow tree. I can't hurt them while they are in animal form. My bite only affects humans. " Remus paused. "My friends were just trying to help me. It was something I didn't have before."

"I have only one question then. If you're a werewolf, Sirius is a dog, what are you two?" Lily asked. She just couldn't figure it out.

"You're okay with it?" James was a little shocked.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to see anyone get hurt, but if you have been doing it this whole time without being caught, I guess it's okay. Besides you're helping a friend. What is more important than that?" She looked to James. "So, what are you two?"

"It might be better to show you." James said. Peter transformed first into a rat, Sirius transformed into a black, shaggy dog, and James stood back for a moment. He then transformed into a stag. Lily was in awe. "Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs, I get it!" She said as she pointed at each of them. Each transformed back into human form.

"The secret's out, but I think we can trust you Lilikins." Sirius jumped over the couch to hug Lily tight.

"I think I prefer you as a dog Sirius." She laughed. "Why does everyone say that?" He asked.

Remus looked to James. "Come on Padfoot, Wormtail, let's go back to Gryffindor and leave these two alone." He basically had the drag the two out of the common room.

Lily returned her head to James' shoulder. She let out a sigh.

"Lily." He turned to her. "I love you."

"I love hearing that." She said smiling at him. "I love you too."

"Christmas is coming soon. Did you want to come with me, and Sirius. You don't have to stay in the castle, but it's okay if you don't want to. I understand." James felt like he was asking her to marry him, which one day he would do.

"I would love that." She kissed him.

James and Lily sat there until the fire started to die out.

Lily yawned and stood up. James walked her to their dorm door which was five feet away.

James held Lily's hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Lily."

She mumbled something, but James wasn't sure what he was hearing. She repeated it a little louder. "Stay with me. I feel so much better when your around."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.. "Just for tonight." He went into his room to change his clothes while Lily was in her's to change. James reappeared and laid in bed next to her. He pulled her close. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
